The present disclosure relates to data processing by digital computer, and more particularly to automatic data acquisition and the display of automatically acquired RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) data and sensor data.
Systems exist for integrating data acquisition devices such as RFID tag readers and sensor devices with enterprise software applications that make use of the data acquired by the data acquisition devices. In this specification, such systems will be referred to as data integration systems.
Data integration systems typically provide an application programming interface through which the enterprise applications can access the data collected by the data integration system. However, conventional data integration systems typically do not provide a user interface through which a human user can view the automatically acquired RFID and sensor data.